


You don’t win alone. That’s just how it is.

by LucitTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Dogs, Dog Agility, Dog training, Dogs, German Spitz, Gordon Setter, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Jack-Russel Terrier, Noya is Noya, Pit Bull, ROLLING THUNDER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucitTheCat/pseuds/LucitTheCat
Summary: What if the Karasuno team wouldn’t compete in volleyball but instead in dog agility competitions?Hinata had dreamed about competing in agility dog sports with his dog Tai for three years now. Ever since he saw the video of the Karasuno team winning the All-Japan agility competition through the speed of a small black German Spitz Hinata wanted to be part of the Karasuno Team. While walking his dog Tai one evening, he encounters three boys training agility with their dogs. Could this be the beginning of fulfilling his dreams?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! So this is my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. I had the idea a few weeks ago and I finally finished writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it.  
> As I am not a dog owner myself and I don't have a lot of knowledge about dog agility so there might be some incorrect information about that in my work. 
> 
> Also please note that english is not my native language so there might be gramatically incorrect sentences or spelling mistakes. Sorry for those in advance!

The crowd erupted into a choir of cheers as the tiny dog leaped over the last bar and into the goal in record time. “With 33.8 seconds Titan completes the course as the last dog for today’s competition. It’s the fastest dog we have ever had in a competition like this. This German Spitz is truly a small giant!” the commentator announced in a clear, celebratory voice through the microphone. “This is the fifth victory in a row for Karasuno. And as this is the last competition of this tournament, the winner of this year’s gold medal is Karasuno.”  
Hinata stopped the video which he had watched over hundreds of times by now. Even though the tournament took place three years ago the video of it didn’t fail to brighten Hinata’s mood and keep his adoration for dog agility on a consistent high level. He put his phone down onto the sheet of his bed he was sitting on. Than the orange haired boy let himself fall onto his back which a sigh. This elected him a short, disapproving yelp from the fluffy orange bundle next to him, awoken by the sudden movement.  
“I bet you will be able to become an even faster agility dog than Titan, Tai!” Hinata remarked while lifting the small dog up and holding him over his head. The dog barked twice looking down at his owner with big round eyes. Hinata smiled happily at that.  
The setting sun that shone through the window caught in the dogs eyes, the reflection making them shine in an unusual bright way. The way the dog’s eyes shone whenever some light got caught in them was what had given him his name. Tai - a short form for “Taiyou” the Japanese word for sun.  
“I really hope Karasuno lets us join their team.” Hinata mumbled while lowering Tai onto his chest, letting the dog’s long fur tickle his throat in the process. “Then we don’t need to train alone in the garden anymore.”  
He was on the brink of falling asleep enjoying the warmth of Tai’s body radiating trough his T-shirt when he heard small footsteps in front of his room’s door. Shortly after his door was opened, making a hardly audible squeaking sound, and the small footsteps shuffled closer. He didn’t open his eyes. “Nii-chan! Wake up! Mom finished preparing dinner!” he heard his younger sister Natsu say softly. Hinata felt Tai jumping down from his chest and onto the floor next to the bed to greet the young girl. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at his sister. A low rumble arose from his stomach. He grimaced at the sound, remembering he didn’t eat the lunch his mother prepared for him this morning because he was outside training with Tai in the garden.  
The tiny orange dog had proceeded to jumping up at Natsu pushing her hand with his nose in an attempt to get a treat from her making her giggle moderately. Tai seemed to have at least the same amount of energy his owner possessed. “Taaaai…. What are you doing? You’re such a silly dog sometimes!” she squealed still in a giggling high pitched voice rubbing Tai’s ears affectionately. Then she turned around storming out of the room down the stairs. Hinata followed her at a slower pace his dog roaming beneath his feet almost making him stumble and fall. “He really is a little silly sometimes” Hinata thought in amusement.  
He somehow managed to make it to the end of the staircase and into the kitchen without any harm. His Mother and sister were seated at the kitchen table and had already started eating. “How was your day, sunshine?” His mother asked while he made his way through the kitchen to the shelf with the dog food. He took the bag of kibbles and measured the right portion with a cup. Than he leaned down to grab Tai’s food bowl and poured the kibble into the bowl. Hinata set the bowl down on the floor making Tai wait with a hand signal. Tai impatiently wagged his tail. The orange haired teen lowered his hand a moment later to signal that it was ok for Tai to eat. The dog immediately jumped forward wolfing down the small brown pallets. It was ridiculous how a small dog like him could eat a big amount of food in such a small time. But then again Hinata could gobble down his food in a likewise manner.  
Hinata made his way back to the kitchen table his mother looking at him still waiting for an answer. “Good!” Hinata finally said while taking the seat next to her. “I trained with Tai in the garden again. He finally managed to make a 40 centimetre jump! And he improved his speed by two seconds on the obstacle course I build with Natsu!” he announced solemnly. “It always looks like they are having so much fun together, Mom!” Natsu chimed in.  
“Hinata…” his mother said tentatively “You know I am happy you’re having so much fun with the agility training, but you know that’s not the only thing I meant. I don’t have to remind you about school, do I? So…how about making new friends there?” Of cause she would ask about school. Hinata still had trouble to find friends at High school. His first year at Karasuno High started only a Month ago, but none of his old friends where going there. Hinata barely new anyone and even though he was determined to make new friends, he was a little anxious. The other people of his class had already begun to find groups of people with the same interests as theirs but Hinata never really knew how to go about making friends. It wasn’t that the others were not friendly; they just didn’t seem to share the same interests.  
“I’m working on it…” He replied murmuring. “Just remember that you need other friends than your dog, sunshine!” his mother reminded him carefully. “A dog is a human’s best friend but he still can’t talk or give advice on important decisions in life!” “I know, mom!” he sighed starring at his food. Then he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. “Don’t worry… I’m working on it!” And then after a moment he added “really!” because of the doubting look in his mother’s eyes. They finished the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence.  
After they all finished eating Hinata helped his mother washing the dishes. While he placed all the last dishes back on the shelf his mother reminded him to take Tai out on his evening walk. Hinata gathered some treats and the leash and called for his dog. He considered taking a tennis ball with him, but realized that it would be too dark by now to play fetch with Tai. He took the key from the shelf near the door and attached the leash to Tai’s harness. He opened the door breathing in the fresh air wafting into the hallway and took a step outside. Tai was already eagerly running up and down the small walk of the front yard as far as he could with the attached leash.  
Hinata locked the door behind him then closed the distance between him and Tai. The dog was looking at his owner expectantly panting with the excitement to be outside. Tai was walking well on the leash, no forceful pulling or tugging, despite his constant excitement. He only swayed from one side of Hinata to his other from time to time indicating he was in a good mood.  
Hinata liked the evening walks with Tai almost as much as training agility. Whereas the agility training was a trilling, action loaded activity, walking Tai was a relaxing task where Hinata could unwind a little. Especially on evenings like this one, where the fresh air filled his lungs with every breath and the sky was clear enough to see the stars sparkling down on him. With the only sounds coming from Hinata’s shoes and Tai’s tiny paws on the pavement the neighbourhood was really quiet. There was no one else outside anymore. Most people probably in the middle of eating their dinner.  
Hinata took the way to the small park near his home. He passed the local shopping centre’s parking spot, than turned right and followed the street down to an old pub. Right behind the pub the park entrance with the ally of trees started a little stream flowing steadily right next to the trees. He followed the stream Tai still happily swinging from side to side wagging his tail as the orange haired teen heard enthusiastic cheers.  
Hinata curious about the sudden sounds that disturbed his silent walk with Tai followed the voices. They became clearer as he crossed the elegant bridge leading over the stream. He walked towards the sounds until he reached a row of bushes and small trees. Behind them he could see a wired fence almost double his size. Abaft the fence illuminated by headlights Hinata spotted three boys with their dogs. He could also make out a part of a dog agility course. His heart began to beat faster at that sight.  
One of the boys was standing slightly bent over, panting and grinning manically while he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. A small teen with dark spiky gelled hair with a wisp of blond in the middle patted him on the back eagerly exclaiming: “Wow! Good job Kageyama! Rex has gotten really fast in his turns in such a short time! You’re a genius in dog training!” The third boy a muscular looking guy with a buzz cut was petting the slender longhaired dog. The dog looked quiet exhausted its chest rising and falling rapidly his tongue hanging out of his muzzle.  
The two other dogs still had a lot of energy left as it seemed. The smaller, presumably a Jack-Russell terrier circling the bigger grey Pit Bull on full speed while the grey dog tried to follow the Jack-Russell’s movements throwing his head from one side to the other.  
“You’re not bad a trainer yourself, Nishinoya!” Kageyama answered in a raspy voice. The smaller boy grinned. Then he turned to the two dogs. “Come on, Scout, we’re gonna show our kohai we can be just as fast as him!” The two dogs stopped playing immediately and the Jack-Russell jumped to the boy’s side in an instant. “Ryu, stop our time!” Nishinoya shouted. The boy with the buzz cut pulled out a stopwatch, giving Nishinoya the start signal.  
Hinata had to push away the branches of a tree to be able to look at the whole course. He watched the small dog flying over the jumps in awe. Tai had gone silent beside him, looking up at his owner in confusion not understanding why they had stopped walking. He whined softly nudging Hinata’s leg with his head to get him to move but the boy did not budge. As the Jack-Russell terrier took the last jump his owner yelled “Roooollling Thunder!!!” and the terrier rolled on the ground right after the landing. The teen ran up to his dog tousling his fur in pride while praising him.  
A sound of amazement escaped Hinata’s throat drawing the attention off the three boys to him. “Who’s there?” the black haired boy demanded into Hinata’s direction stepping closer as he did. He grabbed the fence making it rattle looking through the mesh directly at Hinata. His gaze was serious annoyed and irritated at the same time his blue eyes seemingly stabbing him for the interruption. Hinata stumbled backwards a step in fear forgetting the fence that separated them in the moment of shock. That boy was intimidating. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked. It sounded more frightening now that it was not a question into the silence of the night but instead directed straight at Hinata. “My name is … Shoyou Hinata… “Hinata stammered taking another step away from the taller boy. “I’m just … just walking my dog…” Kageyama scanned him with a critical gaze. He opened this mouth to say something again but was cut off by the small spiky haired boy shoving him away to take a look at Hinata.  
Tai, who had hidden behind Hinata’s legs in fear of the angrily approaching teen, was sniffing the air now curiously apparently feeling the change of energy, now that the other enthusiastic boy had appeared. Maybe it was because the spiky haired teen had a similar energy as his owner.  
Hinata and Tai were still covered by the bushes in front of the fence to the most part but the small boy could identify Tai’s breed anyways. “Whoooo!!! What a cute dog!!! Is that a German Spitz? Ryuuuuu look at its beautiful orange fur!!!” Nishinoya yelled pointing at Tai. His Jack-Russell terrier had pushed his nose through the mesh of the fence to get closer to the unknown small dog wagging his tail rapidly. “He is! How do you know that?” Hinata said wide eyed, amazed by the fact that the boy was right. He momentarily forgot about the irritated teen next to Nishinoya.  
“I know quite a few dog breeds. I can teach you if you want! I’m Yuu Nishinoya by the way. Nice too meet you!” Nishinoya pointed at himself with his thumb. Then he gestured to the Jack-Russell “And this is my Jack-Russell terrier Scout!” “I’ve seen you two going through the course just now! You’re so amazing! Scout is really fast!” the orange haired boy replied quickly.  
The boy with the buzz cut who had emerged next to Nishinoya crouched down cupping his knees with his hands. His grey Pit bull shoved his head through the gap between his thigh and his arm, looking at Hinata panting. “I’m Ryunosuke Tanaka and this is my Pit bull Chaos! The angry guy is Tobio Kageyama. His dog is called Rex. He’s a Gordon Setter.” Tanaka said. At the same time he scratched his dogs chin.  
Kageyama had turned around taking a few steps back to the place where his dog was lying on the grass still wheezing a little. He sat down next to him patting him tenderly. Without turning he said “If you’re just walking your dog, then finish the walk now! Move on! We don’t need spectators!” his voice was not as agitated as before but it still didn’t sound neutral let alone friendly. “Don’t listen to him!” Nishinoya said in a positive voice. “He’s grumpy that’s all. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to!” “I… I wish I could stay… But Kageyama is probably right. I have to finish the walk with Tai and get back home before my mom gets worried…” Hinata sighed. He didn’t want to go. He liked talking to Nishinoya and Tanaka and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was curious about Kageyama. He hadn’t been very friendly but Hinata had overheard Nishinoya praising him earlier, which meant he had to be a good dog trainer.  
“Well… ok, get going then. We wouldn’t want your mother to get worried! But make sure to stop by again soon! We usually train here every day at around this time. And sometimes there are even more people and their dogs from our team! I will make sure you can meet them all!” Nishinoya called after Hinata who had already started to trudge back through the bushes. At Nishinoya’s call he looked over his shoulder one more time answering that he would be at the same place again the next day.  
Hinata had decided that he would ask Nishinoya if he could train together with his team next time. “This might be a good practise to be able to join the Karasuno Team.” He thought to himself while strolling back through the park slowly. After Tai had finished his business at a nearby tree Hinata scooped it up into a small plastic bag and put it in a bin on the other side of the street. Then he made his way back home, Tai walking next to him looking up to meet his eyes from time to time. Hinata felt a nervous tension tingling in his stomach when he thought about meeting the three boys again. He could only hope they would let him train with them. But before he could meet them again, he had to survive school the next day. Hinata frowned at the thought of this. He had English lessons the next day. Hinata wasn’t looking forward to school. But he couldn’t wait for next day’s evening walk with Tai.  
He made his way back home safely and without any other interruptions. As he stepped through the door his mother greeted him from the living room. Hinata detached the leash from Tai’s harness and let the dog run into the living room. He took of his shoes and put the key back onto the shelf. Then he entered the room himself excitedly rambling about his unexpected encounter. “I really hope they let me train with them tomorrow!” he ended. His mother got up from the sofa and tousled her son’s hair affectionately. “I hope so too, sunshine! But now you should go take a bath and ten go to sleep. You will need the energy tomorrow.” His mother told him with a smile. “Good night Mom!” he called already on his way up the stairs.  
After Hinata had taken a bath and put on his pyjama he set his alarm on his phone. He plugged the charger into the phone and put it down onto his bedside table. Then he snuggled up into his blanket and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... it took me ages to write this chapter, because there where and are a lot of things going on in my life. Anyways, I finally got to finishing the second chapter. Have fun reading. :D  
> 

The next morning Hinata woke up to the alarm on his phone. He took it from the bedside table to turn of the alarm clock. It was six o’clock in the morning. Hinata groaned and put the phone down again. He really didn’t want to go to school. After about five more minutes of staying in bed Hinata had collected enough energy to get ready for school. As soon as he set a foot on the floor next to his bed he heard the scratching of two tiny paws on his door. His mother always sent Tai upstairs to wake Hinata up. Hinata pressed down the door’s handle and opened the door slightly, while reaching for his drawer with the other. 

While Hinata got dressed and gathered his school supplies Tai opened the door further with his head and jumped onto Hinata’s bed waiting for the boy. “Good morning, Tai!” Hinata greeted the dog cheerfully ruffling his chest fur making the dog tag jingle in the process. The dog observed his owner closely as he threw the last supplies in his bag and slid his phone in his pocket. “Hinata sunshine? Are you awake?” his mother called from the kitchen “Your breakfast is ready. Hurry up! We don’t want to be late!”  
“Come on than, Tai! Let’s go get breakfast!” Hinata chimed and signalled for his dog to get out of his room. Tai shot through the door like a bullet only to stop right in front of the first step of the stairs. He looked at Hinata impatiently as if to say “are you coming?” wagging his tail slowly. As he saw his owner moving he bolted down the stairs waiting for him again at the kitchen entrance. 

“Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?” his mother greeted him with a smile. “Morning! I slept ok. Just wish I still had a few more hours.” He answered, after yawning wholeheartedly. He sat his bag down onto a chair. “Where is Natsu?” “She already finished her breakfast, so I told her she could watch some TV until you’re finished eating.” Hinata gave his mother an understanding nod. Then he filled up Tai’s bowl, and gave him his food, making sure the dog waited for his signal. Then Hinata turned around and sat down at the table to eat his own breakfast while his mother prepared lunch boxes for him and his sister. 

Hinata placed the dishes and chopsticks into a bowl with water in the sink, so it could be washed later. Tai was following Hinata, knowing that they would soon go for his morning walk. Hinata took his bag from the chair he had put it onto earlier. Than he walked into the living room to inform his sister that it was time to go. They had about half an hour until the school would start and they would have to walk about fifteen minutes to get there. Natsu got up from the floor where she was sitting in front of the TV and pressed the power switch on the remote to turn it off. Then she followed her brother out of the room to put on her shoes and jacket. Hinata and his mother put on their shoes and jackets as well and Hinata took Tai’s leash off the hook. Tai already waited in front of him, his back turned towards Hinata jumping from one of his front legs to the other impatiently.  
As Hinata attached the leash to Tai’s harness his mother joined them in the hallway taking the keys from the shelf. Then she handed Natsu her schoolbag and shooed her kids out of the door. Even though Hinata didn’t particularly like going to school the way to school was a part in his schedule he hugely enjoyed. Not only because he could spend some time with his family and his dog but also because they always found something to laugh about. 

In contrast to Hinata his sister absolutely loved going to school. Natsu was a quirky, smart girl and loved to learn new things together with her friends. This day she made that clear by singing an imaginary song about her friends and herself, while running around her family members jumping shortly every two steps. It made Hinata and his mother laugh because her voice was way too loud and high pitched which made the song sound crooked. 

After a few more minutes of crooked singing and laughing they reached Natsu’s primary school. There were some other kids walking into the school as well and it was no surprise that Natsu immediately spotted two of her best friends. She waved enthusiastically calling their names to get their attention and asking them to wait for her as she ran towards them. Then she quickly turned around again, remembering to say good bye to her family. 

After Natsu hugged her mother and brother she spun around to join her two friends who were waiting for her at the entrance to the school building. Hinata and his mother remained in front of the school until Natsu disappeared behind the big door. Then they took off towards Karasuno high school.

After a moment Hinata’s mother sighed. “What is it Mom?” Hinata asked concerned. “Haaahhh… I just wish you would be as happy as Natsu with her friends. Sometimes you just seem so lonely.” His mother answered. “But Mom, I am not lonely. I have you and Natsu and Tai. And I also still have contact with Izumi and Kouji. And yesterday while walking Tai….” “I know sunshine. You found some people who have the same interests. But I think it would be good for you to have a really close friend. Someone you can talk to and who will always be there for you. And your classmates are the same age as you, so I thought that they might be able to understand you.” His mother cut Hinata off.  
He knew better than to try to explain to her again. After all it was a great thing she cared that much about him. He was aware that she was only worried about him because she wanted him to be happy. But it also made him a bit uncomfortable to always have his mother worry so much about him. “I know Mom! I will be fine.” He answered with a small smile. He gave her a hug from the side and held Tai’s leash in front of his mother’s body gesturing for her to take the dog, because they were slowly reaching the main gate of Karasuno High School. 

Hinatas Mother took the leash out of her son’s hand and reached over pull her son into a hug kissing his forehead like she had done during Hinata’s time in elementary school. “Mom!” Hinata yelped embarrassed. “I’m not six anymore! That’s embarrassing!” “You shouldn’t be embarrassed! You were very proud of getting a kiss to the forehead in elementary school. And it still shows my love for you after all. Don’t you say that you are embarrassed to be loved!” His mother replied a knowing smile on her face. “I will come to pick you up at 4pm right after I took Natsu to her friend’s house to play.” Hinata’s mother turned around after Hinata scratched Tai’s ears to say good bye to his dog. “Have a nice day Sunshine!” “Later Mom!” he called while turning towards the school building. 

Hinata hated how the school seamed so enormous from where he stood. He didn’t mind taking the stairs but all the stairs leading up towards the actual entrance to the building where making the school look intimidatingly tall. The walls framing the gate where not making the building look less massive either. On days with really bad weather the school reminded Hinata a lot of one of the creepy boarding schools that where sometimes described in books. On those days the stairs towards the doors of the building just wouldn’t want to end, slowly trying to drive Hinata insane from all of the doubting thoughts of going to school. 

Even though the weather this morning was not at all bad – in fact it was sunny with a soft pleasant breeze- the walk up the stairs still felt endless to Hinata. He had no motivation at all to go to school this day his first lesson being English not making his motivation rise any further. Instead of gaining more and more motivation while moving which he usually did, Hinata’s mood worsened with every step he took. He could already hear laughter and talking echoing through the school yard. Great! Now he would need to go through way too noisy hallways which would not be pleasant this morning. 

Hinata took a deep breath and released it while pushing open the doors to the school. Immediately, a huge wave of noise swept over him. The hallway was cramped with people, students talking to one another, teachers struggling to get to the teacher’s office or their first class, stopped by students asking questions. Hinata felt small - even smaller than his actually hight, dwarfed by all the people’s sudden loud noises and chatting. He didn’t know most of the students and therefore did not have a group to join so Hinata quietly made his way to his classroom. He mostly tried to stick close to the wall, to not get caught in the middle of all the people. 

After a few more turns he finally reached the classroom for his first lesson, which would with no doubt be the worst at the same time: English. Hinata had tried to finish the text he was supposed to write as homework the night before. But after over one and a half hours of the constant struggle to find the right words he had finally given up. He had written something… it just wasn’t particularly good. And it also wasn’t really finished, but it was still better than nothing. He still felt the sickening feeling of guilt bubbling in his stomach. “The teacher will think I didn’t even try to make it sound decent….” Hinata thought with a sigh. 

He sat down at his desk, which was right next to the windows of the classroom. He still had a few minutes until the lesson would start so he let his thoughts drift to the three boys he met the other day again. He now knew their names but not much else. Where they from one of the other schools, if they were they would probably be on the dog agility team of the school. 

Hinata still had to smile whenever he thought about the fact that most of the schools had dog agility listed as a club activity. Hinata had heard a few schools had an agreement with some of the local shelters to be able to use some of their dogs for this kind of club activity. In exchange the schools dog agility teams had to help out at the shelter from time to time and the school had to pay money to the shelter. Sometimes this also helped the shelter to find new homes for some of their animals because some kids would form an inseparable bond with one of the dogs they trained during club activities.

At Karasuno High school it was a club activity only available to the kids who had a dog of their own, because the principle didn’t approve of the idea of spending money for an agreement with one of the local shelters only to be able to have one more club activity for his school. That didn’t matter for Hinata though. He was determined to take dog agility as club activity as soon as he could. The only thing keeping him from starting it right now was his current bad grade in English. His mother wouldn’t allow him to start club activities as longs as his grade was still below a D. 

“Hinata!...Would you mind to read your homework to us, as you are certainly very concentrated on the lesson?” Hinata jumped at the sudden call of his name. He hadn’t noticed his English teacher entering the room and starting the lesson. “ahhhmmm…” Hinata stammered. “Now... We don’t have all day!” The teacher growled clearly annoyed. “Y-Yes, … I-I’m sorry!” Hinata sputtered. He took out the sheet of paper his half-finished homework was written on and began to read it, stumbling on lot of the words due to his heart which seemed to beat faster with every word he spoke. As he reached the end of his text Hinata felt like his heart has made its way to his throat and tried to strangle him to stop him from making any more sounds. 

His teacher shot him a disapproving look. “I don’t think you have any reason to not pay attention in this class, Hinata!” He said with a slow shake of his head. A few students in the front seats snickered quietly. Hinata wanted the ground to swallow him in an instant. The rest of the lesson Hinata tried to pay attention to not make his teacher even angrier but he couldn’t focus. When his teacher finally concluded the lesson, Hinata slumped in his chair with a sigh. At this rate he would never be able to attend any club activity. 

As he got up to get to his next lesson he felt as if someone was looking at him. But it wasn’t one of the mocking kind of stares he got from a few of the meaner kids of his class. He turned his head to catch his observer and met the eyes of a small blond girl. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement and she had a blue hair tie in her hair. She quickly looked in another direction as she noticed him looking back at her. Then she hurriedly grabbed her bag and made her way presumably to her next classroom. “Wait” Hinata called. The girl didn’t come back. “Who is she?” Hinata wondered.


End file.
